The New Kingpins
by FangirlHarderthanYou
Summary: When the Heisenberg team gets the opportunity to go to Portland and meet with the head kingpins, Jones and Plumb they decide to take the offer of investment, What they weren't expecting was the end result.*Doesn't follow the storyline of Breaking Bad* OC/Jesse Pinkman WARNING! RATED M FOR REASONS DUDES! SMUT LANGUAGE DRUGS VIOLENCE!
1. Intro Chapter!

Jesse sits down in an uncomfortable brown chair, he's almost sure that these walls couldn't have anymore nicotine stains than it already does. Walter was back in his comfy little home with his perfect little family while he deals with a client. Typical. Mr. White tries to keep his hands from getting dirty more often than not and he only ever does anything epic when Jesse fucks up. At least he can cook otherwise Jesse would've ditched out awhile ago. Well, that's what he always tells himself. Truth be told he'd probably be long dead or in jail if Mr. White hadn't sought him out.

Meagan walks in through the door quickly looking like a back of bones. How the hell does she keep her clothes from slipping of, she's skinnier than an anorexic. "Here you go, Jes. Full payment this time." Jesse smiles slightly and takes the money from her wrinkley hand and adjusts his beanie.

"Yeah. Thanks." He stand and quickly makes his way for the door. There's no way in hell he was sticking around, he knows Meagan well. She wants sex and he just wasn't in the mood.

"Jes?" Her high pitched nasally voice reaches his ear and he groans.

"What?"

"Do you maybe want to... stay?" She purrs, he knew it.

"No. I have stuff I need to take care of." And he slams the door behind him. Honestly he didn't have anything else to do but go home. But right now, he felt like something bad was about to happen soon and he wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

The late afternoon sunset didn't do much for the lighting of the dark street as Jesse speed walks down it to his car. As he puts the keys in the ignition his phone rings. He debates whether to answer it or not considering he was about to start driving.

To hell with road safety regulations. "Hey, this is Pinkman. What's up?"

"Jesse." It's just Mr. White, no need to be all freaky. "We're going to Portland for the next week."

This surpises Jesse and he nearly stops his car in the middle of an intersection, maybe road safety was a good idea. "What do you fucking mean?! Portland? Why!?" He yells into the phone.

"We have a major meeting there with a king pin pair. They want to invest." Walt sounds out of breath, he must be nervous. Of leaving the state, maybe. Leaving the state to visit kingpins who may or may not be shady, most likely.

Jesse shook his head as he pulls his red '96 Toyota Tercel into his driveway, Mr. White convinced him to just by a house instead of rent, less trouble. "You know what? Let's do it. Who're the kingpins?"

"They go by Jones and Plumb. They're very good at this, Jesse. Very good. We need to be smart."

Jesse shrugs his jacket off and smirks, "Got it. Bye." And the line goes dead.

**Hi Guys! This Story is a request from a friend so I'm not sure if I've got it totally right but I'm trying! And I'm excited for what's coming in later chapters Hehehe :3 Favorite and Follow! :D ~With Love, Fangirl**


	2. Oregon Is Cold

Jesse shivers slightly, a foggy mist forming everytime he lets out a breath of air. Oregon is much colder in October than New Mexico. He'd spent a good hour packing after he'd gotten off the phone before Walt had shown up, ready for the drive. They'd spent 24 hours in the car, only ever stopping to use the restroom or switch between passanger and driver. It was a long, quite drive. After almost the 24th hour, Mr. White had announced they were near the address he'd recieved. A busy Target parking lot. They'd exited the car and Jesse took in the unknowing people that pass him by. None of them know who he is, what he's done in his life. He was no one. The thought feels strange to him the second it comes.

Just as Jesse begins to complain about waiting out in the cold for some people he didn't even know, a sleek black 2014 Ford Mustang with tinted windows pulled up next to the two men quickly. A tall blonde man in a black suit, sunglass and an ear piece exited the passenger side and smiled nicely.

"Mr. White." Jesse could almost hear the tightening of Walter's jaw. "May I see your keys?" Reluctantly he placed them into the large man's hand and looked over to Jesse. "You'll be riding with me, sir. Mr. Pinkman, you ride with her."

When he looked towards the car he sucked in a deep pull of air. A young woman, maybe only 22 or 23 smiles at him. Her wavy chestnut hair sits lightly on her shoulders and her green eyes are damn near hypnotic. She curved slightly at her hips, but kept a very young edge to her appearence. The woman's black heels shuffled slightly as she moved forward, hand out in greeting to Mr. White. Jesse could tell she liked simplicity due to the plain white teeshirt under a dark leather jacket and acid wash jeans she wore.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer. Mister White, it's a true pleasure to meet you." Jennifer's voice sounded cheeky and laid back but rehearsed, Jesse couldn't help but stare. "You're Jesse, right?" Her question made him jump.

Quickly, Jesse snapped out it and shook her small hand maybe a bit harder than necessary, "Yeah, uh, nice to meet you." Closer now, he could see the browns and golds hidden in Jennifer's eyes. She was no Wendy, that's for sure.

"Let's get going, kay?" By now he can tell she wasn't reciting her lines, she was just going with it. Less like a robot. Jesse slides into the passenger seat and the car ignites into a low purr. He couldn't help but admire the car. Compared to his car back at home, this is golden. "You like? She's my baby." She chuckles lightly and pats the dash.

"Yeah," Jesse nods. "It's a really nice car."

"Go ahead and take a nap if you'd like, it'll be a while before we get to my office."

Jesse's eyebrows come together in confusion. 'Her office?' "Your office?"

Jennifer casts a sideways glance at him like he is an idiot, "Um, yeah. My office. I'm the Jones half of Jones & Plumb. You didn't know?" She scoffs like she couldn't believe it.

"Nah, I was expecting some dudes or something. Hey!" Jennifer landed a punch on his arm and it hurt. "What the hell was that for?!" He hollered.

The responding glare sent him the message loud in clear. 'For being a prick.' He knows that look. "Sorry." He grumbled.

"Apology accepted." Jesse was getting annoyed of all these silent car rides, so he clicked on the radio. A CD started and Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult filled the car and the continued to speed up the highway to Seattle as the rain begins to trickle down.

**Okay. So this chapter is making me really nervous. I accidentally clicked out of the window and lost all of my work and wanted to cry. I'm trying so hard on not procrastinating right now. I WANT TO FINISH THIS! We've met Jennifer, punk and chill so what do you guys think Plumb will be like? Let me know? ~With Love, Fangirl**


End file.
